A Stolen Love
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: He was completely content with his life with Joey Potter. That is, until he came along. See what happens to him as he deals with the breakup of his true love. Also… it is a PJ and DJ, but it’s your job to figure out who is who. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: I thought of this story one night so I hope you all enjoy! Also… I don't know if it should be more than a one parter. Now it's your job to figure out who is Dawson and who is Pacey in this story. So I'll be expecting a lot of reviews expressing who you think is who. And also… if you want me to keep writing all you have to do is tell me in your reviews. Remember… the more reviews I get the more likely I'll write more chapters or at least tell you who is who. ENJOY! -

Summary: He was completely content with his life with Joey Potter. That is, until _he_ came along. See what happens to him as he deals with the breakup of his true love. Also… it is a PJ and DJ, but it's your job to figure out who is who. R&R!

Ch.1 – A Lost Love

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at her so content… so happy… like nothing could be better than this moment.

But little did he know that this feeling would be momentary and believe me fleeting…

It all started when he and the girl of his dreams Joey Potter had gotten together… it was a long time coming to everyone. But they didn't care what others thought. All they wanted was each other, that was it… that was all they wanted…

But then one fateful day _he_ came… _he_ ruined everything… _he_ tore down everything we had worked to build. It took us so long to finally commit to each other and not be afraid of our feelings, but once we do that _he_ comes and ruins everything! _He_ took her away from me, _he_ did this to me… to us…

This is my story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked with her down the hallway at school, hand in hand just like always… people would walk by showing their praises… everyone thought we were the perfect couple, and for a while, I was stupid enough to believe it. But god did I love her, I loved that Josephine Potter with my whole heart…

"Hey."

I whisper into her ear as I place my hands around her waist in the hallways at school. She's getting her books when I sneak up on her.

She jumps at the sound of my voice and the touch of my fingers, she's surprised I can tell, but that makes me all the more glad that she's mine… don't ask me why, it just does…

"Hey yourself."

She says this without turning around just getting her books, acting unaffected by my previous actions.

"Did you miss me?"

She turns around with a questioning look on her face.

"We saw each other just last night."

"I know… but that doesn't mean I can't ask if my girlfriend missed me in the eight hours we were apart."

I inch closer to her but she backs away from me, I'm a little put off by her actions but I let it slip… this time…

"When it's a full twenty-four hours then we'll talk."

She gives one of her priceless smiles before giving me a peck on the cheek and walking to her class.

I can tell something is wrong… I can tell that she's being distant… she thinks I don't know but truthfully it's killing me inside that she doesn't want to be more intimate with me…

Then I spot _him_… he's walking over to her and leans over to whisper something in her ear. She looks at him shocked and giggles playfully slapping him on the arm before he drapes an arm across her shoulders… she quickly removes it and looks back to me… hoping I didn't see, but I did, I saw the whole exchange… and now I know… Joey Potter… _my_ Joey Potter is cheating on me… with _him_.

How could she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since we talked. The worst part is that she walked around with him as if they were together, completely dismissing the fact that we were still together.

I had to know why.

At lunch I spotted her. Perfect… she was alone. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a closet.

"What are you doing?"

I lifted my arm up to grab the light switch to reveal myself to her. She quickly shut up when she saw me. She looked so frightened when she saw me standing there. It hurt me so badly that she would be frightened by me. The last thing I wanted was for her to be frightened by me

"I have to talk to you."

She had calmed down once she heard my mellow voice.

"Sure."

Her voice was almost inaudible but I managed to hear it. I looked into her eyes… deeply… just searching for my answers… how could she do this to me? We were supposed to be in love. I looked but couldn't find anything there so I would have to ask her my question instead of search her eyes longingly.

"Why? How could you do this to me? To us?"

I looked at her and could see her give me a look like ' I didn't choose for this to happen it just did'

"I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I'm sorry but he stole my heart from you… and I'm afraid that I can't give it back."

She quickly backed away from me, leaving me cold… leaving me missing the warmth of her… the warmth of her body and her heart. She opened the door and I covered my eyes from the brightness that shown through. My eyes adjusted to the light as I exited the closet.

My head hung low… I heard hushed voices reveal all… they weren't together anymore… she was with _him_ now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We hadn't talked since then or even exchanged glances. Well… I hadn't _received_ any glances from her. I would stare at her whenever I saw her… just wondering how I could possibly get over her.

They walked hand in hand together a lot. Just like we used to do. They kissed passionately in the hallways too. Exactly what we used to do. Then I see it. I see her lean over to him and he looks back at her shocked… and I know what she said… I know what that look means; for I had also given that look to that beautiful woman over on the other side of the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was so happy. She was sorry that she had to hurt him so much but she couldn't help it. She was in love with another man. Yes… that's right… she was in love with him, and she was about to tell him. She had waited for the opportune moment and had _finally_ found it. They had just finished an amazing make out session in the halls as she backed away from him and peered into his eyes. She leaned in to whisper the thing that would change their relationship forever…

"I love you."

She said this so low and dramatically that his heart had skipped a beat just at the sound of her voice. It took him a while to actually process the words that came out of her mouth. But once he did he backed away from her shocked. _Did she say what I think she just said?_

"You… you love me?"

He spoke softly, not quite believing it… he loved her… but how could he not? He loved her since he first laid eyes on her. He was in this brand new school and then he saw her… walking hand in hand with her then boyfriend (_who she dumped for me might I add_). She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw. He just stared at her until she finally felt the eyes on her, following her every move. She turned around to reveal her full beauty to him and he knew right then and there that this was the woman he was supposed to be with. This was her.

"Yeah. I love you… I really do."

Her voice knocked him out of his memory and he looked at her again before leaning in so close that they were almost mouth-to-mouth…

"I love you too Josephine Potter."

She smiled at him before cupping his cheeks in her hands and pulling him the rest of the way to her so they were again in another set of kisses. But these ones weren't just filled with lust and passion anymore… they were filled with love too. A love that would last forever…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched form afar as they confessed their love for one another. This was too much to take for one man. It was so hard to process that the one woman that I could _never_ live without was in love with another man. It stung in a place that I never felt before.

I slowly melted into the scenery of the school, as I became just another generic student on their way to class, with no real purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIES ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS VERY APPRECIATED AS WELL! I LEFT THE STORY AT A PLACE THAT MUST CONTINUE BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO IT'S OKAY… I'LL JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THIS.

So… what did you think? I thought it was good. Like I said earlier… I kind of left it in a place where I must update it so I doesn't look like I have another choice. But I still want to know if I SHOULD continue. THNX FOR READING MY FIC! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
